


In the Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Earth, angel lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, God created heaven. And Gabriel and Castiel were the original close brothers. (Pre-earth brotherly bonding between Castiel and Gabriel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. But before the earth was anything more than a great lump of dirt racing through the skies, God created angels. 

And boy, did he regret it sometimes. 

His first children (Raphael, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel) were unruly and disorderly. Raphael and Michael grew out of that phase and became good soldiers with good hearts. Later, of course, they would forget that side of themselves, but for now they loved and protected. 

Lucifer and Gabriel stayed rowdy, however. They played pranks on their brothers and created great cities in heaven, only to tear them down. 

In order to make them a little more responsible, God created brothers and sisters for them. Lucifer loved them all, but wasn't particularly attached to any single one and preferred having time alone to babysitting. 

Gabriel, however, played with them endlessly, and took a shine to a tiny angel named Castiel. 

Before Castiel learned how to speak, Gabriel taught him how to sign. It wasn't precisely the same as the equivalent that would be in use billions of years in the future, but it was reasonably close. It was a common sight in the halls of heaven to see little Castiel toddling around and flashing signs. Thankfully, not many of the angels knew sign language, since Castiel seemed to prefer signing swear words over anything else. Gabriel, of course, found this unceasingly hilarious. 

Although angels technically didn't have to eat, the smaller ones liked mealtimes. It was something about having everyone gathered together and sharing food. Anna and Balthazar, who were little children by that time, loved to help Gabriel feed Castiel. Castiel would only eat a type of cereal called Angel O's. Gabriel was doing his best to train Castiel out of this. 

"Come on, Cassie, open up," Gabriel coaxed, holding up a spoonful of applesauce. Castiel shook his head stubbornly.

Anna grabbed Castiel's cheeks and tried to pull them apart. "Cas!" she said loudly. 

Gabriel shooed her away. 

With time, Castiel grew older. He learned to  eat solid foods and fell in love with apples. Gabriel guessed that some part of his attempts had succeeded. 

Although Gabriel was the equivalent of a teenager, he still loved to play with Castiel. Castiel's new favorite game was Go Fish. 

"Do you have any sevens?" Castiel asked with his cute lisp. He had knocked out one tooth already and another one was loose. 

"Go Fish," Gabriel said. Castiel pouted and reached for another card. He flexed the stubby wings on his back and looked up at Gabriel. 

"When will I be able to fly?" 

Gabriel furrowed his brow and looked throguh Castiel's feathers carefully. "Pretty soon, by the looks of your wings. Got any fives?"

Castiel handed over a five. "I can't wait until I can fly and be just like you."

Gabriel smiled and organized his cards. "I love you, Cassie."

Cas put his cards down and climbed into Gabriel's lap. "I love you too, Gabey," he said, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's body. 

Some time later, Gabriel found Castiel on the top of one of the highest towers in heaven. 

"Castiel! Get down from there!" he yelled, feeling panicky. There was no way he could get up there in time to stop Cas if he decided to jump. 

"I'm going to be like you, Gabe!" Castiel spread his little wings and took a leap off the tower. 

Gabriel moved with supernatural speed to the place just under where Castiel had jumped and managed to catch him before Castiel went sailing off the side of the clouds that formed heaven's ground. 

Castiel's eyes shone with excitement. "That was amazing!"

Gabriel wiped away a bead of sweat. "Maybe a little too amazing."

"Will you teach me?" Castiel looked up at Gabriel hopefully, and Gabriel caved. Over the next stretch of time, Gabriel taught Castiel to fly very slowly. For once in his life, he actually followed safety precautions. He strapped Castiel into training wing straps and made sure that the little angel was careful. 

Soon, Castiel was swooping around like a pro. "Look at me!" he shouted down to Gabriel as he dove and pulled upward. 

"You look great, Cassie!" Gabriel yelled back. They beamed at each other. 

Gabriel tucked Castiel into bed that night and told him the usual story about a prince who was forced to fall to earth, then found his true love and brought him back to heaven. By the time he finished, Castiel was sleeping comfortably with a smile on his face. Gabriel left quietly. 

Although Castiel was happy, things were becoming more and more tense in heaven. God was retreating and becoming more antisocial, and Raphael and Michael had become more controlling. The next day, Lucifer fell. 

In quick succession, God left heaven, not to be seen again for millenia, and the other two archangels took over. Gabriel did his best to protect the younger angels, especially Castiel, but he couldn't do it alone. It became too much. 

Gabriel only told Castiel he was leaving and that he would see him again someday. Then he fell. 

When he saw Castiel again, it was like being reunited with the best parts of himself. Castiel was different, but he still loved Gabriel, and they caught up. 

Castiel helped Gabriel fake his death and continued to support him and protect him. He and Gabriel defended the Winchesters, although Gabriel did it from the shadows. He didn't mind. He got to stay with his favorite brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr as part of my 12 Days of Ficmas.  
> Check me out at www.supernovacharlie.tumblr.com and send in prompts for the 12 Days!


End file.
